Gratsu lemon
by amu12041
Summary: Just a bunch of these, and bad at summaries so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Yolo

Have fun it's a little lemon smut thing whatever you call it, I'm going have many more if you guys want. Oh and let me know how it was and I apologize for bad grammar. BAI

3rd person perspective

"You know what would be FUNNY?~" Cana said in a drunk voice. "What?" Lucy asked. "If Grey and Natsu kissed like... By playing the pocky game, that'd be funny."

Natsu flinched at them saying that, did they know about him and Grey? Where they obvious? We're the to loud a couple days ago? "No." Grey said in a sour tone. "Too LaTe..." Cana said as she grabbed a box of pocky and motioned them to come over. If they didn't Cana wouldn't leave them alone about it.

"Fine" they both said as they walked toward Cana. Grey took the pocky and placed it in his mouth. "No fair you get the chocolate part!" Natsu complained. "Shaddup and just bite it." Grey said as he stared at Natsu. Natsu rolled his eyes and took a bite, it had begun. Grey took a bite, eventually they got down to where it was the last bite, you could end it or kiss but ending it wouldn't satisfy Cana and Grey would lose. Not happening. Grey bit it but kissed Natsu, "Mm!" "Ohmygod you two actually did it... That's funny" Cana said as she took a picture same with Erza. Lucy wasn't there she was at home writing her book. Natsu gave a slight moan when Grey slid his tongue in his mouth. Grey's eyes shot open in response as he deepened the kiss. Natsu pulled of with a flustered expression and gave Grey a look that said follow me.

Natsu headed to the back of fairy tail and into the library, no one was there considering it was pretty late and people would already be asleep by now. Grey a few minutes after went down and knew where ha was going and headed the opposite direction but still went into the library. "Natsu" Grey said to get his attention. Natsu waved his arm out and was on the top floor in row 13. Grey seen and headed there and found himself being pulled down a little and into a kiss. Grey pressed Natsu into the bookshelf and pressed his tongue onto Natsu's lips asking for entrance. Natsu opened his mouth a little and Moaned a little louder then he did earlier. Due to no one being there he could be loud, just in case Grey knew a couple other magical spells and was able to quiet Natsu down, though only temporarily. Grey felt Natsu's bulge and lightly rubbed it through Natsu's pants. This caused Natsu to moan louder but it was quieted down to a loud whisper. Grey took of Natsu's vest but left his scarf on. Natsu loved that thing, he never took it away from him. Grey nudged Natsu with his knee as he undid Natsu's belt. "Nnm" Natsu moaned once more as grey pulled out Natsu's dick and slightly rubbed the tip. Grey used his other hand to rub Natsu's chest and nipples. "NnNnnn" Natsu moaned a lot louder then before, looks like the spell wore off. "What if someone came back here? We wouldn't want that, as far as there concerned they think we hate each other. But that could change." Grey smirked as Natsu covered his mouth to quiet down but not working. Grey unbuckled his pants while stroking Natsu's length who in caparison was smaller then Grey by a wide margin. Grey started to suck on Natsu's neck earning a sweet moan from him. Grey grinned and picked up Natsu as he put him in his lap as he sat on the floor. There wasn't a bed in the library so they had to do it this way or Natsu might get hurt. Grey turned Natsu over to face him as he told Natsu to suck his fingers. While Natsu was busy Grey started to stroke his and Natsu's at the same time. Natsu moaned and bit down on Grey's fingers. "Ow." Grey said, "sowwy didn't... mean...to." Grey pulled his fingers out and raised Natsu so he could put his finger in. Natsu moaned at the feeling. Grey started to kiss Natsu as he added another finger and started to thrust up into him. Natsu moaned into Grey's mouth causing grey to stroke a little more firmly. Grey added a third finger and started to move them around a little. Natsu wasn't very quiet and Grey found that out very quickly there first time. Grey took out his third finger and started to scissor them inside Natsu earning another sweet moan from him. Grey rubbed around looking for Natsu's sweet spot. Once Grey found it, he rubbed up against it a couple of times causing Natsu to come. "You already came? I'm not surprised but, you really don't have any endurance do you?" Natsu moaned and bit Grey's neck. Grey started to stoke himself while he kissed Natsu, he then put the tip in Natsu and let it stay there. "You have to do it yourself today." Grey said with a smile on his face. Natsu looked at him and gave a look that said do I have to. "Yes you have to." Natsu was always faced Down so this will be the first time he will ever see Natsu's face when getting it. Natsu moaned as he pushed down onto Grey's hard length.

I'm not even half way through and I fell full! How long is he? Maybe he only put half of it in for my sake.

Natsu pushed farther down onto Grey and moaned.

I'm half way there, now for the rest...

Natsu all at once pushed down onto Grey and managed to fit all of him in. "Whoa- Natsu what are you doing?... Can you handle it? I only ever put half of it in im not sure if your okay with all of it..." Grey said in a concerned voice. Natsu ignored him and started to move his hips up and down while moaning a lot louder then he has in the past. "Grey" Natsu yelled as he came for a second time. Grey thrusted up into Natsu hitting his sweet spot and started ramming it causing Natsu to come a third time.

He's so cute when he comes when did he make this face? Grey thought as he rammed into Natsu.

"Natsu" grey moaned as he rammed into to him a couple more times before Natsu came for a fourth time and a few seconds later Grey had come. Natsu sat there for a little bit catching his breath as he heard a click. They both turned around to where the sound came from and seen Cana and Erza taking a picture of them. "Holy shit!" Grey Said as he pulled out of Natsu fast causing Natsu to moan. "Delete that now!" Grey shouted as Natsu pulled on his pants and got dressed. Grey on the other hand only put on his pants and left his shirt alone. "Fine find find, only if I can tell the guild the truth Cana said in a more sober tone. "We'll tell them that." Grey said hugging Natsu "Fine but they have to know before next week, or everyone gets to see this. As she showed them the picture she took. "Send me that." Grey said quietly so only Cana could here. "Only if you buy be sake" "okay deal" Grey said in response as they left and headed towards Grey's house.

BAI see you next time let me know if you want more, and if so. Of the story or a bunch of more chapters like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai here is another one, not really sure how to do plots because I stink at them so I'm just going to write a series of smut If that's okay...**

Natsu could be seen asleep on Grey's bed, luckily happy was with Wendy, Lucy, and Carla on a mission for the week so he could crash at Grey's without worry. "Hey Natsu, ..." No response "Hmmm..." Grey smirked. Grey started to take off Natsu's clothes, luckily he was a heavy sleeper due to all the train rides he doesn't wake up right away. Grey leaned down and started to rub Natsu's nipple with one hand and started to suck the other. "Nn..." Natsu moaned at the feeling while slowly rising from his slumber. Grey quickly took his hand of of Natsu and started to rub Natsu off as he started to lightly suck Natsu's neck. "Huh..." Natsu said as he slowly opened his eyes, realizing the situation he sat up quickly. "Grey! What are you doing to me in my sleep?! Pervert!" Natsu said as he backed up into the back of the bed. "Oh don't act like you didn't like it, you were moaning in your sleep, and you got a boner." Grey said as he started to climb his way to the younger male that was blushing a deep red. "I was not, you were just imagining it." The younger male said as he looked away in embarrassment as he crossed his arms. "Say all you want, it won't help." Grey said as he grabbed Natsu's hands and moved them out of the way so he could kiss him. Natsu moaned slightly as Grey pressed his tongue against Natsu's mouth forcing him to open his mouth. Grey's tongue explored Natsu's mouth with excitement. "Nng" Natsu wrapped his hands around Grey's neck giving up. Grey smirked as he started to rub Natsu earning a mewl from him. Grey took Natsu's member which had pre cum on it and started to stroke it very slowly causing Natsu to moan in anticipation. Natsu thrusted into Grey's hand, only to be real ears. "Huh? Why'd ya stop?" Natsu said in confusion. "Not yet." Grey said in a demanding tone. Natsu shivered as he started to touch himself. " Nu-huh " Grey said as he put Natsu's hands back to his sides. Natsu groaned as he looked at Grey with eyes that said hurry up. Grey just looked at him eyeing him everywhere. The thought of Grey watching him so closely eyeing everything he was and what he did made him shiver. Natsu couldn't handle it anymore so he grabbed himself and started to jerk off. "You don't know how to listen do you?" Grey said as he took Natsu's hands and froze them to the head board but with ice that couldn't be melted. Natsu growled at how long he was being forced to wait and at the cold. Grey took Natsu's legs and spread them apart and placed himself in between. He walked over to his counter and grabbed some lube as he put it on his fingers. He slowly took one and rubbed Natsu's entrance and lightly pushing in. "Nng" Grey smiled and pushed his finger in and slowly started to move it around in his insides. "Nnnnn" Grey took his other finger and pushed it into Natsu earning a mewl from him. Grey started to search for something inside Natsu that would cause him to scream in ecstasy. Once finding it he took his fingers and started to push hem in and out hitting that spot over and over again, but then suddenly stopped. Grey made a small icicle as he grabbed it and pushed it inside Natsu causing him to moan out loudly at the cold feeling of something being inside of him. "T-take it out... It's cold Grey..." "Alright" grey said as he took the icicle out for a couple of seconds giving Natsu time to relax then shoving it back in and hitting his sweet spot. "Wuahhhhh!" Natsu cried out in pleasure. Grey smiled at the reaction only to hit it a few more times before it dissolved. Grey proper Natsu up and pushed his long member into Natsu slowly so he wouldn't hurt the boy. "Nnnnngn" Natsu wasn't used to the feeling of something that big inside him, the icicle and Grey's fingers were no where near the comparison. "Nnnnnnnggnn!" Natsu started to moan loudly as his prostate was getting nailed spot on causing him to come and his inner walls to clamp down on Grey. "Ah..." Grey moaned lightly at the feeling of Natsu's tightness only getting tighter on him. Grey thrusted in for a a little while longer then finally coming in Natsu. Grey pulled out and in froze Matsu as he laid down next to Natsu who was panting. Natsu smiled at Grey as ha hugged him and whispered three words that made Grey light up and return them back to Natsu.

**How was it? I'm not really good at these and sorry for grammar. What should I do next? I plan on adding a few things~ :)**


End file.
